


Finding My Omega

by Garmadon_Is_Hot



Series: The Alpha And His Ninja Omega [2]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmadon_Is_Hot/pseuds/Garmadon_Is_Hot
Summary: Garmadon finds that his omega is the Green Ninja, but he doesn't care. He just wants to mark his omega and keep him as his own
Relationships: Garmadon/Lloyd
Series: The Alpha And His Ninja Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Finding My Omega

Garmadon had since gone back to his lair, regretfully leaving his son behind. He knew that Lloyd was in heat, but he couldn’t stay with him since Koko had sent him off. The woman herself was a beta, so all Garmadon could hope was for Koko to help Lloyd. Since the incident with the blowjob, all he could think about was Lloyd being an omega, and he finally decided he needed to get his mind off it. He’d take over Ninjago!  
Lloyd had to skip school, but he couldn’t avoid being the Green Ninja. Despite his heat, he had to help protect Ninjago, but today just wasn’t his day. His father was attacking Ninjago, but the man knew his scent. Lloyd would be found out.  
Garmadon’s army was quick to enter Ninjago City, but Garmadon wasn’t with them. The man had gone on foot after reaching Ninjago City, choosing to follow the scent he could smell so close to him. His omega was nearby. Garmadon purred, he could feel himself hardening as Lloyd’s sweet smell closed in on him. What he didn’t know was that the green ninja was over him.  
Lloyd was trying to find Garmadon with little success. Sitting on his mech was uncomfortable with his slick, and much worse since he had attempted to stop the slick with a butt plug. Unfortunately, the only thing that the plug did was press against his prostate. However, Lloyd forced his mech to stop as he smelled something familiar. Garmadon’s scent hit him in the face. Carefully reaching up he pulled his speaker out of his ear.  
“Ha aah, alpha~” Lloyd gasped, letting his mech lower. Slick was running down his legs in pools now, and it didn’t help that he was flushed and hot.  
Garmadon heard the noise above him, looking up his eyes widened. The Green Ninja. The man would have attacked, however, he could see that the ninja’s pants were soaked… wait what? Soaked? Garmadon wondered if the ninja had wet himself, but he was quickly proven wrong. The sweet smell drifted off the ninja, omega heat. His omega’s heat.  
Lloyd moaned softly as the smell of his father’s scent came closer. He didn’t fight it as he was grabbed and manhandled onto his back by four arms, and he didn’t fight it as his mask was ripped off.  
“My omega… is the Green Ninja?” Garmadon questioned, leaning down. He kissed Lloyd’s neck before reaching his scent gland, teething at the inflamed skin. Feeling Lloyd press against him made him purr, but he pulled away from Lloyd. He wouldn’t mark Lloyd just yet, not until he was sure that Lloyd would be okay with it.  
“Alpha, alpha, alpha! Mark me! Please!” Lloyd gasped, rutting up against the man above him. He gripped his fathers chest plate, trying to pull him back down. Closer, he wanted Garmadon to be closer.  
Garmadon looked down at the boy. Sighing he reached down, palming at his groin and watching as Lloyd squirmed around. Immediately there was a wetness on his palm, and Lloyd shuddered. He’s come quite quickly… but Garmadon wasn’t done. The man moved his hand, slipping his fingers into the band of Lloyd’s pants, quickly finding their way to the boy's ass. His slick was warm, and would provide a lubricant for him.  
Lloyd’s shuddering continued, moaning as Garmadon’s fingers traced the globe of his ass. He felt the fingers dip down, but jumped as he heard Garmadon chuckle. Looking up at Garmadon he was confused until he felt a pulling. The butt plug. Right.  
“Where did you get this? Why do you have it in?” Garmadon grinned at the boy as he started to pull the toy out. He felt his cock twitch as he watched Lloyd’s eyes clinch, chuckling again as Lloyd arched against him. The plug finally popping out with a lewd pop, and Garmadon slipped it out of the boy’s pants. He stared at it. Holy shit, it was huge, like, the size of his fist.  
Lloyd shuddered as Garmadon pulled the toy out. His eyes widened as he felt one of Garmadon’s hands prod at his hole, the tip of his finger entering him. Lloyd moaned, his father’s fingers were thick and felt good as they stretched his hole. However, Lloyd saw stars when Garmadon’s fingers found his prostate, his eyes rolling back.  
Garmadon smiled as he watched Lloyd’s eyes roll back. He continued to prod at the boys insides, keeping him close to his chest. Garmadon watched as Lloyd’s body twitched, he watched his omega orgasm. Unfortunately, he also watched his omega black out, causing him to frown. He placed a clean hand on Lloyd’s neck, checking to make sure he was okay. Luckily, he was okay.  
“I guess we have to continue this later…” Garmadon hummed. Picking Lloyd up he held the boy close, turning to walk back to his own mech. It was time to take Lloyd home, and with that, he told his minions to retreat.  
The ninja sighed in relief as Garmadon left. They would have celebrated, however, they were missing a party. Lloyd. Lloyd was gone! They were sent into a panic as they looked for the omega, but instead, they only found his mech. Powered off, and missing the Green Ninja himself


End file.
